Second chance
by msanime1117
Summary: When we're ready we shall allow death with open arms. Death is apart of our life and we know it. But after we die are we really sane? If not,then what shall our purpose of living once more be?- Ojiyoma Mitsuhide


Hello readers. I'm really not in the mood today. I lack the ability to fake being happy. here's a little background on this story.

This is a story about death, the end of the fourth Shinobi war. In this story Naruto dies. The shinigami senses a new threat which is Kabuto so he comes up with this crazy idea while reading a famous book.

This is another I thought of, just a what if story.

Hope you like. Please review, do not flame me about it, I don't think I could handle it with my tragic problems right now. Anyway have fun reading I guess. :(

* * *

Today was a happy moment for all. They enjoyed the new silence. Some were already silently crying with joy that the chaos is all over and sadness of losing loved ones. The Juubi was gone. The monster that kill many has forever left the world.

Also the death of Uchiha Madara and Obito Uchiha has already spread wide through the rest of the living ninjas. So now they may have peaceful silence. Also many ninjas amongst the alliance of the five great villages were waiting for someone to emerge.

Smoke had covered the air resulting the lack of seeing. Everyone was also nervous. They were waiting for their hero to rise again but silence is all that came.

Finally after thirty seconds they heard the sound of dirt moving causing the active to turn their heads. This was the moment to see their hero again. They were ready to congratulate him. Especially a certain village. The Kage's were up front waiting for the knucklehead. The kid definitely deserved to be Hokage after defeating a beast, killed the leader of the Organization, and Uchiha Madara,yet the kid was only sixteen. Which was definitely an honor.

As they saw a shadow appear. They saw the mope of blonde air which made many smile. Then there the young man finally showed himself. He was covered with cuts and burns were completely visible on his hands. The boy panting harshly after using all of his chakra. The boy grinned at everyone causing many to clap which eventually led to some cheers. The Hokage smiled at him.

Naruto Uzumaki has ended the fourth Shinobi War.

Before Naruto even had the chance to say anything he was crushed into a bone crushing hug. He smiled when he saw his love of his life. Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata had already been through alot. The new experience of war. Also the death of her cousin Neji. Sadly he didn't come here to be with her.

"Naruto." Was all she said before smiling at him. Which made his heart feel guilty.

Then all of sudden he's been pulled into another hug by his good friend Sakura. He smiled when the rookie nine had come.

"Naruto. That was amazing!" Spoke Kiba who was giving him a toothy grin. Others nodded.

"Dobe." Which caught his attention. He stared at his best friend and teammate. Sasuke, the last Uchiha alive now.

"*pant* Teme." Sasuke just smirked.

"Not bad, but I'm still gonna beat you next time." Of course. Typical Sasuke. Naruto laughed at the Uchiha before smiling sadly.

"*pant*There won't *pant* be a next time *gasp* Sasuke." Sasuke stared in confusion. He never says his name unless it was important.

"What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke stared at Naruto's orbs. They were already lifeless. Before he could react Naruto collapsed.

...

Everyone saw Naruto suddenly collapsed which shocked everyone.

"Naruto!"There were a couple of yells from rookie nine and Tsunade. Not only were they shocked. They were sad as Tsunade checked his pulse. Only to find none. The old woman sobbed on Naruto's body.

Hinata still unable to realize her crush had died right in front of her just stared with wide eyes. Little did they know that would be the last time they see Hinata Hyuuga and Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Somewhere in a room the Shinigami was reading a book. A famous book from another world called Earth. He had to travel seven weeks to actually get it and come back secretly without his sister Kami knowing. Which was a very difficult task.

So here he was reading his book but if it wasn't for a certain soul that was floating around the realm. Shingami stared in horror of who that soul was. Now he knew he was gonna get it.

Just in time he groaned as his sister's Kami,the goddess of light,and Yami,the goddess of darkness appeared before him. Yes he would admit that they come here often but he knew why Kami was here. The light goddess held coldness in her voice as she glared at Shingami.

"We are having a meeting, Now." Great. Just what he needed. He knew he wasn't going to continue reading his book today.

...

The death God was with Kami and Yami. The two just found out that Naruto Uzumaki has died. It was bad news. So bad that he had his book taken away by Kami.

"Now, What do we do about this situation?" Spoke the woman Kami. Kami was a woman made of perfect light with red royal robes. Having golden wings behind making her a beautiful angel. Her hair the color brown. (Just to let you know that's what Kami was described to actually look like.)

"Well let's start with how did this happen. Simple How did Naruto die?" Spoke Shinigami who was definitely irritated with the man. Going to different dimensions because of some book. Can't he have the decency to actually pretend to do his job! Shingami just scoffed.

"He most likely died of chakra exhaustion. Seriously what kind of hero that has powers of a God dies from something like that?" Kami just glared at him.

"Hmph. I'm surprised he could make it down the stairs without someone trying to destroy the world and I quote 'has the powers of a God.'" Snickered Yami as both of them begin to insult the well beings of order. Kami just sighed as spoke the truth,

"Naruto didn't die of chakra exhaustion." To put it bluntly spoke Kami. Who very much wish she had a camera to forever look at their faces. Truth be told it was very amusing. The two God's stopped what they doing and their eyes widen like saucers.

"What?! That was the only way he could've died!" Kami face palmed at her brother's stupidity. Again she had to be the responsible sibling in a situation similar to this.

"Well if you actually do your job SERIOUSLY. Then you would've known that Uzumaki Naruto had died by the lack of necessary options." If it was possible Kami could've sworn she saw more shock written onto the other God's faces.

"You don't mean..." Kami just nodded.

"He died of choice."

"Now,again what do we do about this problem?"

"What problem? Madara and the Juubi are defeated so nothing is really a big threat." Spoke Yami who has pitch black skin with glowing white eyes. Wearing grey robes. With sliver wings like Kami's. Kami scoffed.

"You forget that a soul send to one of the five realms of judgement still has their memories. Forever bounded to there mistakes. Even if they have amnesia their memories shall restore itself from. Going to hell to cleanse their sins but villains never forget so it is most likely impossible to actually have a second chance." Yami just stared at her sister bewildered.

"But if the realms we have are very unfair, that means we are out of order here. So out of order that maybe even innocent lives go to hell. Blinded by our superiority. No wonder the Uzumaki died." Spoke Shingami as he stared at the lost soul of Uzumaki.

"Looks like we have more changes to do. We only have a limited source." Spoke Kami. The others nodded. Yami had a ghostly smile that reach the ends of her face.

"How about reviving him instead to make it easier for all of us then?" Kami just laughed at her sister. She was so simple it wasn't even funny.

"You're just too simple. There's no fun in that." Kami spoke but easily regretted it because of her brother perking up by that. Oh no. The death God just smirked.

"I have an idea..."

* * *

A little while after Shingami,Kami, and Yami were in the middle of space. Nothing was there, so much emptiness that this place has never even heard of the laws of physics. Along with them is Kagura,Hogoromo, and Hamura.

The three were very important to what they were about to do. It was something that is gonna change many lives. They could've thought about it sooner. Well Shingami was really the only one excited enough for him to almost squeal in delight.

"I hope this works." Muttered Kami as she nodded with her siblings. Kami pointed her hands to the emptiness.

"I seek this new world shall bring light and the air to breathe. Among the light of stars at night. Lend me your strength on heed my power. I am Kami. Goddess of light. Lend me light I need." Then in a burst the chakra family watched in awe at the intense light shot out of her hands like a laser, with the sound of a rocket and a screaming firework. Then the huge light burst showing nothing but light which the family had to close their eyes.

Next came Yami calmly, she stared at the place with a scowl but other than that she seemed unaffected by all the light that shown. The woman just sighed as she slumped her shoulders.

"This one is very huge. Almost twice the size of earth." Kami glared at sister. Knowing she has to do it she just groaned for the umpteenth time already.

"Fine." Groaned Yami again. Her own hand shown facing the blinding lights. Her hand went flat in a palm position. Then Yami chanted.

"I seek this new world shall have darkness. Darkness and the ability to sleep. I bring the beauty of a moon and the shadows that shall cool off this place. I am Yami, goddess of darkness, lend me darkness." She said in a dull voice bored out of her mind. A purple like void appeared in her hands.

The dark void rotated slowing as it grew bigger before the whole place turned a pitch black. Then a huge twinkling stars appeared. Then another before the whole place show stars scattered across the sky showing a beautiful sight. She looked at Shingami who just stared at the place.

"I seek a new beginning. A new beginning where the new life shall begin. I am Shingami, God of death, give me the ability of immortality of this world." Shingami used both his hands to reveal a white sphere. It was filled with souls. Shingami nodded to the family.

"I Kagura Otsutsuki shall sacrifice all of her former chakra for the world." The woman smiled.

"I Hogoromo Otsutsuki shall sacrifice all of his chakra for this world."

"I Hamura Otsutsuki shall sacrifice all of my chakra for the world." Shingami nodded as they all gathered around in a circle now.

"Now the decision is final in who is to enter this world?" Spoke Shingami. They all nodded at each other before souls spread outs the now new world.

They looked at the many they have chosen. (Warning Oc in list)

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

Kaguya Kimmimaro

Rokusho Aoi

Nii Yugito

Sarutobi Asuma

Chiyo

Yagura

Hidan

Kenta Mirasaki

Sotoyomi Yunmi

Sarutobi Hiruzen

Gekkyo Hayate

Ojiyoma Misuhide

Miles/Masamune

Yuki Haku

Uzumaki Kushina

Senju Nawaki

Hoshigaki Kisame

Deidara

Hyuuga Hizashi

Senju Tobirama

Oba Matsuki

Ranmaru

Orochimaru

Uzumaki Nagato

Uchiha Izuna

Redrock Lynda

Hatake Sakumo

Nohara Rin

Kakazu

Konan

Senju Hashirama

Raiga

Hidan

Killer Bee(just felt like it would be funny for him to appear)

Fuu

Yukifu

Uchiha Obito

Jiraiya

Momochi Zabuza

Hyuuga Neji

Namikaze Minato

Yahiko

Uchiha Madara

Tayuya

Yukushi Kabuto

Uchiha Itachi

* * *

 _Second chance._

* * *

Hello readers I honestly don't really care for this story but if readers like it I shall make more chapters. Also if you want you could review me for the question of this Chapter.

What book did the Shingami read and this entire Fanfic is based off of?

WWhile you think of that I shall be working on some more of my chapters. Ja Ne. :(


End file.
